I Blame the Blood Test
by DragonClaw13012
Summary: How far must one push Neji's button's before he snaps? Lots of OOCness [NejixTen] [ShinoxOC][Don't like, don't read][DISCONTINUED]
1. A sister?

**Sadie: This is my pathetic attempt at writing a fanfiction. FIRST STORY!! WooHoo!**

**Tenten: ... anyway. Sadie no own Naruto. But she owns sharky minions. Be afraid.**

Hiashi walked briskly through the Hyuuga compound, he made his way to Neji's room. Oh Neji was not going to like this news. Hiashi knocked forcefully on his nephew's door. Neji opened it quickly.

"Hiashi-sama, is there a problem?" Neji had just woken up and was hurriedly putting on the traditional Hyuuga robes. (you know the ones after the time skip)

"Neji, about the blood test..."

"Hiashi-sama, I'm not on drugs." Neji remembered why they had to have blood tests in the first place. It was all Naruto's fault. He commented that when Hyuuga's use Byakugan, they look like they're taking drugs, so, jokingly, Tsunade ordered all the Hyuuga's to have blood tests to check for drugs. Apparently Hiashi had found something worth bringing up.

"No, no, it's not that, it's just..." Hiashi couldn't find the right words, "... you kind of have a... sister."

Neji was just a little surprise. (yeah right)

"I'll bring her here to, uh, meet you," Hiashi rushed off to another hallway in the compound.

Neji shut the door and stood in the doorway. He wasn't sure if having the news that he had a sister was better than them accusing him of taking drugs. Right now, he'll stick with the sister news.

Hiashi knocked on the door again. When Neji opened it he saw a girl behind Hiashi that was only two inches shorted than himself. She had long, dark hair like Hinata but reflected more of a blue than purple. Her eyes were as white as Neji's with only flecks of lavender around the edges.

"I'm Naru! Nice to meet you!" She didn't seem phased by the fact that she suddenly had an older brother.

"She's 18, a year younger than you Neji," Hiashi tried to break the awkward tension in the air. Nobody said anything. "...okay... BOND!" Hiashi pushed Naru into Neji's room and shut the door. "Dinner's at seven," Hiashi locked the door and ran away.

As if this situation wasn't awkward enough...

"So... who's on your team?" Naru really didn't like awkward silences.

"Rock Lee and Tenten," Neji was sticking to his short answers.

"Oh, so do you like Tenten?" Naru already knew the answer.

"W-what! Of course not, she's just a teammate." His guard wasn't up. He didn't expect that.

"Ha! You stuttered, you DO like her!"

"No I don't."

"Neji, you're 19, how many girlfriends have you had?"

"..."

"Exactly, Tenten's the perfect girl for you! She's really nice, and... she's not intimidated by you."

"If your such an expert then who do you YOU like?!"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because if I told you... I would have to kill you."

"Right..."

"He's... a... friend of Hinata-sama."

"Don't tell me you like..."

"Shh! You must not utter his name. He might be listening."

"I'm afraid to be related to you."

"Such flattering words!"

"hn."

"I was wondering when you were going to says that."

"hn."

"What time is it?"

"Six." (A/N: thats why Neji had just woken up)

"I have to spend another 13 HOURS with you!!"

"Hiashi-sama has gone insane."

"...Dammit!"

"What now?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, hell no."

**I'll update as soon as finals are over! Reviews brighten my day. No flames please.**


	2. What does she have planned?

"I think Hinata- sama's coming by to check on us."

"Go over to the door then."

Naru walked to Neji's door. Hanabi opened the door to the very surprised siblings. She quickly ushered them both out of the door. "Hurry, before father comes. Make your way to Naruto's. Konohamaru says he can keep a secret.

"And why would you be having associations with Konohamaru?" Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Because I'm dating him, duh!"

"Does Hiashi-sama know about this?

"Hinata-neechan takes over as soon as she's married so I don't really worry about his reaction"

"hn."

"Oh let's just go!" Naru dragged Neji thought the back door and headed in the general direction of Naruto's apartment. After a few minutes she stopped and looked at her brother. "Uh, yeah. Where _is_ Naruto's house?"

"You're hopeless."

"Oh shut up, I'm not a tracking kunoichi," Naru pouted and looked away.

"You have the byakugan and you can't find things?"

"Be quiet you stupid... prodigy."

"Naru, just... ugh," Neji dragged Naru off to Naruto's house.

"Wait! I see Tenten! I'll call her over!" Naru was already plotting. "Tenten! Come here!"

The bun-haired kunoichi walked over to them. "How do you know my name? Neji, who is this anyway?"

"My sister." Neji glared at Naru, she just shrugged and smiled.

"That explains a lot. Where are you guys headed in such a hurry?"

"We're running away from the Hyuuga compound because Hiashi-sama has gone insane!"

"Wait, back up, since when have you had a sister Neji?"

"Since today."

"...Okay."

"Blood test."

"Oh, well, at least you're not on drugs Neji!"

"..."

"You are?!"

"no."

"Oh Kami-sama! You're on drugs Neji!?"

"I said I'm not on drugs."

Naru poked him in the arm, "Are you sure?"

Neji just sent a death glare in her direction.

Naru grabbed Neji's arm and started walking toward Naruto's house. "you're coming with us, aren't you Tenten?"

"I suppose I could tag along for today."

_'I don't like where this is going,'_ Neji thought, _'Naru's go something planned, something... bad.'_

Eventually they found their way to Naruto's house. Neji sighed and then knocked on his door. Naruto ripped open the door and looked at them.

"Neji, Tenten, why are you here..." Naruto looked Naru over, "Who is this?"

"I'm Neji's sister Naru!" She piped, "Nice to meet you Naruto!"

"Since when has Neji had a sister?"

"Since 18 years ago but we just found out today."

"Interesting."

"Anyway, we are here to hide from Hiashi-sama.

"Come on in," Naruto stepped out of the door way so they would enter.

After they were all comfortable seated in Naruto's messy living room Naru put her plan into action. She whispered in Naruto's ear, "How about you invite your friends over for a 'group hangout' type thing?"

Naruto was all for the idea. He excused himself and ran to the phone, calling all the rookie nine, hey, it was Saturday, almost everyone was home. Shikamaru's group was on a mission sadly. Suprisingly enough, everyone agreed to come over, except for Lee because he was training with Gai-sensei. Even Sasuke came because he had nothing better to do.

Naruto came back and sat next to Naru on the floor of his messy apartment. He whispered (A/N: I know it's ooc for him, but he has to whisper.) "They'll all be here in five minutes."

_'Perfect,'_ she thought to herself, now for step two of her wonderful plan.


	3. The Game part 1

**Gahh!!! Oh Kami-sama, I'm so sorry it took forever to update!! I had other things around the house that needed to get done. I likely won't update for another week after this, because I'm going out to visit my mom.**

**Shino: I thought part of this is ShinoxOC, so where do I come into the story?**

**Sadie: This chapter so quit complaining.**

**Naru: Just so all of you can see my evil plan, I'll do the disclaimer. Sadie does not own Naruto. If she did, the characters would probably end up in an asylum. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One minute before everyone came, Naru asked Neji to get her a glass of water. Whether out of boredom or just annoyance, Neji actually got up to get her one. Because of Neji's absence Tenten stretched her legs out on the couch and yawned. (a/n: I forgot to mention that they were sitting next to each other)

As Neji was returning, Naru stood up to receive her water and before Neji could sit back down Naru 'accidentally' shoved Neji right on top of Tenten, just as the door opened.

"What's going on here?" Sakura raised her eyebrows and smiled at the couple. Neji held back a blush as he stood up quickly to get off of Tenten.

Even Sasuke loosened up enough to snicker at their actions.

Naru beckoned them all inside and gave them the short story of who she was. She was more interested in her plan to get her brother and Tenten together.

"So what do you want to do?" Sakura asked while taking a seat on the floor.

"Truth or Dare?" Naruto suggested

"Way too overrated, but, I know a game we can play!" Naru laughed maniacally, in her head of course. She whispered something to Naruto and he ran off to a random part of the apartment. He returned with a slightly beaten teddy bear.

"Okay," Naru started, "everyone get in boy-girl a bit so you all sit in an arc."

They complied with her order and sat in this order from right to left: Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Naru and Shino. (Lee was training with Gai-sensei)

"Okay, now we'll go in a circle. Take this bear and kiss any part of it. You may not kiss the same part as another person, choose wisely," Naru passed the bear to Neji, "You can start."

"Are you serious?" Neji looks at her like she's crazy.

"Come on Neji! It's a bonding method!" Naru would force them to play this game if it came down to it.

Neji quickly pecked the bear on the ear and passed it to Tenten.

She kissed its cheek and passed it to Sasuke.

Sasuke pressed his lips against the chin of the bear.

Sakura preceded to kiss the top of the bears fuzzy head and Naruto dared to kiss its mouth.

Hinata chose the opposite cheek Tenten kissed.

Kiba kissed its forehead and Naru kissed it's nose.

Shino was just to cool to bother and Naru told him it didn't matter anyways.

"Okay," Naru grinned sheepishly, "Now turn to the rerson on your left..." Everyone turned their head, "...and kiss them in the same place you kissed the bear!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gahh! The cliffhanger!**


	4. The Game part 2 and Neji's revenge

**I know I'm lazy, I'm sorry. I'm just working on another story right now and it's taken up all my free time. I'm not actually thinking about posting it unless I get 5 review saying people like Zetsu-san, or have even heard of him.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXGASPXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What!" Tenten looked from Neji to Sasuke.

"It's bonding! One at a time," Naru smirked, "Neji you start!"

"Why me?" Neji glared at her.

"Because... I said so!" Naru stuck out her tongue and gestured for him to start.

Neji awkwardly leaned over and kissed Tenten where her ear connected to her cheek. As a result Tenten turned bright red and looked away quickly. Hinata silently took a picture as blackmail.

Tenten kissed Sasuke on the cheek and Sasuke proceded to kiss Sakura on the chin.

Sakura kissed Naruto on the head and then punched him for looking at her chest.

Naruto hesitated before kissing Hinata. He knew Neji would kill him anyway and decided the reward outweighed the risks so he leaned forward and placed a sweet, tender kiss on her pink lips.

Hinata nearly fainted but could feel the sincerity in his kiss and knew that he liked her too. She turned and kissed Kiba's cheek.

Kiba rolled his eyes at Naruto and kissed Naru on the the nose. He looked at Neji and got the signal. He was getting paid to help Neji with his revenge.

Naru turned but before she could kiss Shino, Kiba **lost his balance** and pushed Naru to steady himself, causing her to loose her balance and fall on top of Shino, in the worst way.

Naru's chest was right in Shino's face. She was a C-cup mind you.

Naru regained her balance and looked at the position. She jumped up and made a mad dash for the window. She jumped onto the balcony then up onto the roof.

Everyone looked from where she was back to Shino, his cheeks were the lightest pink, but he WAS blushing.

Kiba resisted the urge to laugh, Shino probably would've killed him.

Neji was smiling inside. He now knew his sisters weakness. He also knew the next few days would be full of traps, plots and revenge. He made a mental note to check his food for for poison.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Preview: **

**The fangirls had taken Naru to their secret lair. It was like a freakin' cave. A big statue of Neji stood in the center. Candles were in a circle around him.**

**"So how do you plan on starting?" the head fangirl looked down at Naru, waiting for her answer.**

**"Well first I'll sneak into his room..."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's all you're getting!! Read & Review! 'till next time, Ja!**


	5. Poor, Poor niisan

**Sadie: I know I took forever to update, but I'm still working on my ZetsuxOC story. I still need those five reviews!! **

**Kira(my BFF): hey! When are you going to type up the Naruto roleplay we did?**

**Sadie: like i'm going to post that completely random story.**

**Kira: Oh come on!**

**Sadie: the story doesn't make sense! Just read the disclaimer... (sigh)**

**Kira: Fine!! Sadie no own Naruto... geez**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naru stomped through all of Konaha. She was pissed, no... she was beyond pissed. Embarrassment wouldn't work on Neji anymore... she needed to take a hit at his pride. Opening her mouth she called out to the Neji fangirls the only way she knew how, "I have Hyuuga Neji's phone number!!" They were swarmed around her.

The head fangirl walked right up to her. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, but it benefits you the most."

"... go on."

"Well I'll..." and thus the plotting began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tenten looked at Neji. She knew he had something to do with it. He kept the same stoic face on though. Meanwhile, Sakura was pestering Shino with all sorts of questions about what had happened. He merely ignored her and told her it was none of her business.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The fangirls had taken Naru to their secret lair. It was like a freakin' cave. A big statue of Neji stood in the center. Candles were in a circle around him. On the right side of the wall there was a list titled "people not to offend." She was very high up on the list. Apparently fangirls have spies or something.

On the other wall there was something that resembled a hit list. Tenten's name was at the top and other girls were listed below with some X's on them. A note next to their names said, 'rehabilitated.' She didn't want to know what the fangirls did to them. And Tenten!... She probably knew fangirls were after her blood, she could handle herself.

"So how do you plan on starting?" The head fangirl sat in a throne in front of the statue. Fangirlism was like a government or something.

Scary.

**XXXXXXX Naru P.O.V. XXXXXXXX**

"Well, my Byakugan can see that he's still at Naruto's, so if I leave now, Hiashi-sama should be training with Hinata-sama while Hanabi-san watches.

As soon as they were conviced I wouldn't get caught they scooted me off. I walked right in the front. No one bothered me. I waltzed right into Neji's room and shut the door behind me.

I looked at his dresser and opened the top drawer... boxers... Oh Kami-sama! Is that one polka-dotted?!

I hurriedly grabbed all the boxers I could and left him a single black pair. With most of the boxers in my arms I rushed out of the compound and back to the fangirls that were waiting patiently.

Upon arriving, the fangirls swarmed around me. Following my plan they all took one of his boxers and placed it on their heads, then proceeded to walk around Konoha. I smirked, Neji's pride was going to take a major blow.

Poor poor nii-san.

I almost feel bad for him...almost.

**XXXXXXXXX Normal P.O.V. XXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, uh, Neji... what color are your boxers?" Naruto returned his gaze from the window.

"What?" Neji looked at him strangely.

Naruto just pointed out his window and everyone went over to look outside. Neji nearly choked on his own spit. "Naru..." The name made his voice darken.

"Hahaha... Neji... you have... polka-dotted boxers?" Tenten managed to get the words out between fits of laughter.

"hn," that's all he responded before running outside to kill... uh, find Naru.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Again I know it's REALLY short, but I've been out and about lately, and I don't really like this story that much. **

**I'm gonna post my Zetsu story eventually. Hope you can read it!**

**Review... please?**


End file.
